vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keena Soga
Summary Keena Soga is the tritagonist of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. She is a student of the Constant Magic Academy who sees Akuto Sai as her prince. She shares her existence with The Law of Identity, but even though it and Keena share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge, and power are vastly different. After Empress Kazuko's death, the Imperial Regalia chose Keena as her successor, naming her the Empress of Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B. At least 9-B with constructs Name: Keena Soga, The Law of Identity | Empress Keena, Your Majesty Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Constant Magic Academy student, Vessel of The Law of Identity, Maiden of the Freezing Flame | Empress Powers and Abilities: |-|Act 1-Act 8= Magic, Invisibility (Can turn herself invisible, but her clothes will remain visible), Stealth Mastery (Can hide her mana to go undetected), Flight, Multiple Personalities, Extrasensory Perception (Can trace other people's mana), Immortality (Type 4 and 8; Shares her existence with The Law of Identity, and will reincarnate any number of times as long as the Law exists), Limited Instinctive Reaction (Her body instinctively takes the most suitable method to protect her rice), Spatial Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the virtual alternate dimension, an infinitely vast 4th dimensional space), BFR (Can send people to the virtual alternate dimension), Law Manipulation (Can change the rules of the virtual alternate dimension with her will), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Can ignore the rules of the virtual alternate dimension) |-|Act 9-Act 12= All previous powers, Technological Manipulation (Yata no Kagami allows her to transfer her will into L'Isle Adams so they can disobey their programming and instead follow her orders), Energy Projection (Can create mana balls), Danmaku (Yasaka no Magatama allows her to create countless mana spheres at the same time), Creation (Can create Ame-no-Murakumo no Tsuragi, two meter long swords made of light), Heat Manipulation (Ame-no-Murakumo no Tsuragi emits an intense heat that is able to melt walls), Power Nullification (Can suppress Akuto's power, stripping him from his Awakening), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Able to fly naked through space, which is cold and filled with radiations) Attack Potency: Human level (She's just an ordinary student) | Human level (Doesn't appear to be stronger than before). At least Wall level with constructs (Ame-no-Murakumo no Tsuragi can melt walls) Speed: Average Human | Supersonic+ (Flew to the Moon in 3 days) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level Stamina: Every magician can gather mana from their surroundings, allowing them to constantly refill the amount of mana within themselves. Range: Standard melee range, Universal+ with Spatial Manipulation/Law Manipulation/BFR | Standard melee range, Several meters with mana balls, Tens of kilometers with L'Isle Adams, Universal+ with hax Intelligence: Keena is a ditzy girl who's obsessed with rice, old fantasy books, and video games, but is nevertheless a very smart student with outstanding grades in everything but magic. Standard Equipment: Her hair decoration, a rock whose size is compared to that of an insect | The Imperial Regalia Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to use her magic in offensive ways Key: Act 1-Act 8 | Act 9-Act 12 Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Kyu Sugardust (Huniepop) Kyu’s profile Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Split Personalities Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Artland Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Wand Users Category:Royal Characters